


Our Hearts Will Go On: The Ghost and Mrs. Mulder

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Our Hearts Will Go On: The Ghost and Mrs. Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Our Hearts Will Go On: The Ghost And Mrs. Mulder By Jessye B. Nugent

Our Hearts Will Go On: The Ghost And Mrs. Mulder  
By Jessye B. Nugent

* * *

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

All of a sudden, Dana Scully, a.k.a. Mrs. Fox William Mulder, awokened with a great deal of startlement. Her touseled reddish locks fell about her in romantic curls. She had been having a dream about her beloved husband, and that made her really sad. This was because her husband was no longer alive. This made him dead. It was all quite tragical.

"Oh, FOx William," she said to herself, sighing in a sad way. As she got out of bed and tied her frilly green silk bathrobe caressingly around her self. How Dana wished that it was Fox WIlliam Mulder who was tying it around her!!!!!!!

He had loved to buy her frilly things from the Victoria's Secret catalogue so he had always grabbed it out of the mailbox as soon as it arrived. He was extremely sweet that way. (Buying things, not grabbing.) Just thinking about that catalogue made her feel really unhappy. Her grief was like the English channel, but could she ever find a way to put grease on herself and swim across?

For now Fox William was dead. Dead, dead, dead, Dana Scully thought. Yet despite being so very dead, somehow, he was also alive.

"Oh, my darling and dearest Fox William," Dana said again. As she said this, Mary Sue, her pet Beagle, came in and jumped up on the bed very simpathetically. "You heart does go on inside of me forever and ever and I will never forget all the beautiful ways that you have touched me and opened my eyes to very many beautiful things about life. Such as the Victoria's Secret catalogue."

Little did Dana know, that although her Fox William was dead and only alive in her heart (where he went on forever) he was also alive!!!!!!!!! In a slightly different way.

And somewhere, somehow, he heard her. All this *despite* being (as previously explained) extremely dead.

Anyway, Dana needed to go to work. And while she was there, she thought about that dream she'd had, the one that had woken her up in the beginning of the story.

**********************************

Near, Far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

Dana opened the door to the office she had once shared with darling Fox William Mulder. She adored working at Fox's old desk. It reminded him oif her. Because it was his, and it seemed like it still even smelled like him, sort of like the Drakkaar Nwoir he always used to wear. Except when it rained and then the whole office smelled like mildew, but that did not remind her of anyone in particular.

It seemed to Dana like sometimes Fox was still here. Which was silly, because he wasn't.

No, he had accidentally choked to death on a pencap six months before. She had tried to warn him. But he thought this was extremely unlikely and and laughed when she told him about her fifth grade teacher Sister Barbara Marie who used to warn them about chewing on pencaps. And this kid, Ryan Sharp, who sat three rows away from her, who had swallowed his one day. It was a serious problem that alot of people don't know about. (Pencap-chewing I mean, not fifth grade.)

So she had always told Mulder, "Don't chew on your pencap." But he did it anyway. Thus, he became dead.

Yet despite being tragically seperated from Mulder, Dana Sculyl (Dana Mulder that is) still felt him "reach out and touch" her in her dreams. It was like some kind of supernatural long distance commercial.

In her dreams they were always dancing, him in his tuxedo and her in a beautiful dress which was occasionally her wedding dress, with its bodice full of seed pearls and its long white lacy sleeves. But at other times her dress was made of deep ruby red silk (which you might not of thought would look very good on a redhead but in her dream Dana always pulled it off extremely well.)

But what was so peculier and odd about the dream which had awoken her as she woke up? It was that Mulder was not only holding her and dancing. He was also singing!!!!!!

Mulder had never been a very good singer. She knew that because sometimes when they watched "Beauty and the Beast" together he would try to sing the Celine Dion song because he said it was exactly like them, especially the part about  
"Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"

which Mulder used to say was exactly like the way they had fallen in love (aside from the fact that there were no singing teapots involved.)

But what was really weird about the dream, and what had made Dana kind of go "whoa!" and wake up was the following thing:

This time Mulder was singing *extremely* well. And when he sang, he sounded EXACTLY like Celine Dion. Which was kind of weird when you think about it.

But it got werider than that. For just then, at the time when she was thinking about all of these things, Dana saw materialise before her the ghostly form of her beloved, her only true love Fox WIlliam Mulder!!!

And, aside from being a ghost, he was singing again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone."

"Fox, oh, Fox, my darling, my one and only love of a lifetime!" said Scully exclamatorally as she darted across the room like Speedy Gonzales. But just as she touched the wonderful features of her handsome big-nosed lover and husband, he melted away. Which Sculyl found disapointing.

He also stopped singing when he melted away. Leaving Scully to sadly croon to herself:

"Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
In my life we'll always go on."

*********************************************************

Dana was standing in front of Mr. Walter Skinner's desk, which was in Mr. Skinner's office. Mr. Skinner was just a fantastic boss. She liked him lots, but only as a boss.

Mr. SKinner liked Scully as more than just a boss, but he was extremely respectful of her deep and eternal grief for Agent Mulder. He knew that a love such as theres was truely an eternal love, and that Dana would never ever forget Fox Mulder.

But he still was kind of hoping that maybe someday he and Dana could get together even if her love for him (Walter Sergei Skinner) would never be as deep as her love for him (Fox William Mulder).

"Dana, I am worried about you. You seem distracted a lot. Are you thinking about Fox William Mulder?" said Mr. Skinner in his usual sweet and simpathetic manner.

"Oh, Mr. Skinner, it is nice of you to ask. Yes, I think of hism often, but that is because I am trying to carry on his work in the X-Files," Dana said breavely. If her heart were not forever wedded to her darling Fox William Mulder, it would have popped out to Mr. Skinner like toast out of a toaster.

"Well, I have a new case for you and Mary Sue. I will help you with it. Are you up to it, Scully?" By the way, Mr. Skinner always called her Scully even though her name was really Mrs. Fox William Mulder. It was for old time's sake. Dana smiled brightly at him.

"You bet!!!!!" She said. She also said, "But I am having a very funny thing happening to me right now. You may think I am crazy but I think I have seen the ghost of Mulder. And he sounds like Celine Dion." Scully started to cry when she said that last part.

Mr. Skinner handed her a kleenex. He kept a big pink box of them ono his desk just in case any of his agents should burst into tears while they were talking to him. Not that this happened very often (because he was so nice) but being an FBI agent is an extremely stress-provoking experience, and sometimes even Dana Scully got PMS and needed to have a good cry. Mr. SKinner never got PMS, though.

"Thank you," said Dana Scully (Mulder).

"I don't think you are crazy, Scully. But I do find it very funny, although in a funny-ironical way not a funny-ha-ha way, that you should see ghosts and believe in them. DO you remember once upon a tiome when you didn;t believe in ghosts? "

"Yes I do Mr. SKinner," said Scully. "But it is because Mulder opened up so many doors for me that I was able to come to see how exactly right he was all the time. And now, because he made me appreciate ghosts and many other importnant things, I can see him. It is kind of like this was meant to be!!!!!!."

And then she blew her nose. And then she sang to herself very softly the next line of the song that Mulder had been singing to her:

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on."

******************************************

Mr. Skinner and Dana were walking through the very old and creepy abandoned building. Mary Sue Beagle was with them. She sniffed at the ground as Mr. Skinner and Dana flashed their flashlights around.

"Are you sure this is where we are going to find Krychek?" Dana said to Mr. Skinner enquiringly. She was whispering, which made sense because they were trying to sneak up on the evil Krychek, who was trying to blow up a bunch of people with a nuculer bomb. They were hoping they could stop him if only they could find him in this building where he was supposed to be.

Suddenly Mr. Skinner fell down!!!!!

Not only that, it was into a trap that he fell.

********************************************************

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
"Mr Skinner!!!!" shouted Dana. She ran to where the hole was that he was inside of. So did Mary Sue, but Mary Sue was smart enough not to say anything. (If she had of said anything it would of probably been "bark!" or something like that.)

"Uhhhhhhhh" said Mr. Skinner, in a way that reminded Scully very much of a bagpipe. This concerned her.

"Mr. Skinner!!!!!!!" she said again, showing her concern. She shone her flashlight down into the hole. She thought she was going to pass out at what she saw, which was quite gross and yucky. It was a big bunch of worms crawling all over Skinner who kept making that bagpipe noise. You see, Dana was very frightened of worms.

Plus, to round off the bad day she was having just then, Krycek appeared, smirking away. He was kind of cute when he smirked like that. Also, his leather jacket was very nice. But he was evil and Dana hated him. She tried not to hate anybody, but in Krychek's case she had decided it would be ok to make an exception.

Because Krychek had been part of the reason that Mulder had choked to death on the opencap. True, it was an EXTREMELY bad habit that Mulder had of chewing on his pencaps, but even so he probably would never have choked on the one he eventually died from if only Krychek hadn't been shooting at him at the same time.

As a matter of fact, the gunshot wounds that ripped through his beautiful body as Mulder sat on the terrace of that Italian cafe where Krychek had surprised him probably would have killed him anyway. But technically, he had *choked* to death before *bleeding* to death from the gunshot wounds, so it was only partly Krychek's fault.

Anyway, the point is that Dana hated Krychek. But she was pretty scared. Krychek was advancing toward her as Mary Sue trembled and growled at Dana's feet.

"Ahhhhhh, Dana. Alone at last," he said with his same old snarl. "All my plotting, all my trechery---at last I have acheived my goal. You will be mine! Forever!!!! Dana!!!!" And he laughed. As usual, that was not a pleasant sound.

But it gets worse. Krychek then reached out his hand and touched Dana. And seeing where she was completely paralized with fear (because of the worms and Kychek), she didn't move. That's what happens when you're paralized, even with fear: you just can't move.

But just as his fingers were about to ruffle her shining red tresses. There appeared before her the shimmering figure of the shining star of her life, the very heart of her souls deep sea, the man who had taught her everything she knew and everything she could be!

(In other words, that would be MUlder.)

PLus, he was singing Celine DIon to her again:

"I know that my heart will go on...."

ANd that reminded Dana of another Celine Dion song. Because as she was standing there paralised she remembered when Mulder had been blind temporarily (in another story that I wrote) and how she had helped him through it. They were always helping each other through stuff. Love is like that. The words went through her head:

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me"

And she realised that Mulder was still with her and was still trying to protect her. SO, it turned out that Krychek couldn't touch her (and he was getting quite mad about that, by the way, because Krychek couldn;t see Mulder's ghost and so didn;t know that the mysterious force field preventing him from touching Dana was merely the ghost of Fox Mulder.)

In addition to this great benefit, Scully realized that Mulder's ghost was giving her the strngth she needed to overcome her temporary paralisis. Just like she had given him love to help him get over the blindness thing. SO she could move.

So she shot Krychek again. For good this time, right in the chest, until he was extremely dead, just the way Mulder was extremely dead. (Although hopefully Krychek would not come back from being extremely dead the way Mulder had been able to.)

"But Dana...I lovvved you..." he whispered just before he died. And then he looked cute and not so evil and Dana felt a little bad because she was tender-hearted. However, she quickly realized that Krychek didn't know what *true* love is. There was no way he would come back from the dead and help her out. Now that was love (coming back from the dead that is.)

After that, the ghost of Fox Mulder helped Dana find where Krychek had hidden the nuculer bomb he had in the warehouse. So Scully disarmed it and saved many people's lives. The Ghost of Fox Mulder also helped her and Mary Sue get Skinner out of the trap. Skinner was basically ok, despite having been knocked unconscius and having worms crawl up his nose.

"Oh Mulder," saud Dana SCully(mulder) as the people in the ambulance (who could not see the ghost) loaded up Mr. Skinner to run a variety of tests on him at the hospital in order to see if he was completely fine and worm-free. "I can never tell you how much it means to see you. This is the nextb est thing to you being alive. When will we be completely together again?"

Because although Sculyl was extremely grateful for Mulder retuning from the dead to help her out on this case, she also thought it would be nice to acually talk to him, as opposed to singing. But the singing was good too.

Yet her tragedies were not over. For her beloved Fox William Mulder just sadly shook his head and shiny tears welled up in his big beautiful brown ghost eyes. From this she understood that he was saying that they wouldn't *really* be together again for a a very long time, perhaps until she was an extremely old lady and died. Then they would *really* be together.

For now, she would simply have to hold this precious memory in her heart as his singing ghost walked beside her and kept her safe from nuculer bombs and worms. Forever.

So they sang to each other:

"We'll stay, forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on."

********EPILOGUE*********

Dana Katherine Scully Mulder awakened. FRom a deep sleep. She turned to her darling Fox William Mulder who was leaning over her and shaking her gently.

"Why, my dearest Fox, you are not dead!" she said in great surprise.

"No, silly. But I am late for the Celine Dion concert. And so are you!!! COme on Dana, it's your birthday!" And he was smiling just as his ghost had in her dream. Except that he was alive, not dead! He was warm and beautiful and he wasn;t wavering and shimmery like the ghost. Not to mention that he could talk and didn;t sing everything.

On the down side, this meant that Krychek wasn't really dead either. But Dana figured you can't have everything. Anyway, since Krychek hadn't actually killed Mulder, she didn't have to hate him quite so much. SO that was all right too.

She had proof that Fox loved her and would stand by her until death they did part and even beyond that (because she knew that Fox was right abiut dreams as well as ghosts so she knew that her dream had been a kind of vision.) Plus, she got the added bonus that she knew all of this without Fox actually having to die. Which was great.

Basically, it was a very happy ending.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
...I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

*************THE END**********


End file.
